1. Technical Filed
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a device, a device, a non-contact type card medium, and electronic equipment.
2. Related Art
As well known, the photolithographic method is generally used to form printed-circuit boards incorporated into various electronic equipment and wiring patterns in various semiconductor devices. The photolithographic method comprises using an etching processing to repeatedly leave only necessary portions on a film formed on a substrate and remove remaining portions to form various circuit elements and wiring patterns on the substrate. Such a photolithographic method uses the etching processing to repeatedly remove many portions of the film, and so involves a disadvantage that a material for formation of a film is wasted. As a method of overcoming such disadvantage, there has been proposed a method of directly forming a wiring pattern in a painting manner by the use of an ink jet system to continuously discharge a conductive liquid sequentially and locally on a substrate.
However, the method of forming a wiring pattern with the use of the ink jet system involves the following problems. More specifically, since a repellent property is required of a substrate, on which a conductive liquid is discharged, in forming a fine wiring pattern having a large film thickness, it is necessary to subject a surface of a substrate to surface preparation for ensuring a repellent property as a pretreatment, and so such surface preparation makes a manufacturing process complex. Also, in order to impart a repellent property of a certain level to various kinds of substrates, it is necessary to search for conditions of surface preparation conforming to a material of an associated substrate, and to set conditions of surface preparation conforming to a substrate material when an actual wiring pattern is formed. Also, some substrate materials cannot realize conditions of surface preparation for imparting a repellent property of a certain level, that is, some substrate materials make conditions of surface preparation very difficult. Further, while it has been proposed to use the ink jet system to form an interlayer insulating film in the case of forming multilayer wirings, a manufacturing process is made complex because it is necessary to form a wiring pattern by carrying out the surface preparation every time an interlayer insulating film is formed.
Meanwhile, in the case where the ink jet system is used to form a wiring pattern, a conductive liquid discharged onto a substrate surface must be converted into a conductive film with heat treatment, and so substrate materials are required to endure such heat treatment. For example, a substrate made of plastics does not posses resistance to the heat treatment, so that it cannot be employed in a method of forming a wiring pattern with the ink jet system.
The invention has been provided in view of the above problems, and has the following objects.
To form a favorable wiring pattern irrespective of a quality of a substrate material with the use of the ink jet system.
(2) To form a wiring pattern by the use of the ink jet system without performing surface preparation for imparting a repellent property of a certain level.
(3) To simplify the steps of forming a multilayer wiring with the use of the ink jet system.